harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:9. Kapitel: Das Dunkle Mal
Nacherzählung Filmkapitel 9 Man sieht nun die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine zurück im Zelt. Die Zwillinge führen einen Freudentanz auf und Ron beschreibt die Spielzüge seines Helden Krum. Arthur schaut alamiert nach draußen. Die Kids feiern und albern noch weiter. Arthur kommt wieder herein und schreit dass sie aufhören sollen, es wären nicht die Iren die da feiern würden, sondern????? (keine Aussage). Er hält die Tennies an, zusammen zu bleiben und so schnell wie möglich zu dem Portschlüssel zu laufen, die Zwillinge sollen sich um Ginny kümmern. Eine wüstes Durcheinander beginnt, alle Anwesenden rennen kreuz und quer über den Platz. Es werden brennende Zelten gezeigt und eine Gruppe Vermummter, die mit brennenden Fackel entgegen dem Strom der Fliehenden marschieren und die Zelte anzünden. Harry wird von der Gruppe getrennt und stürzt, ein anderer Wegrennender tritt Harry gegen die Kopf, sodass er ohnmächtig wird. Nächste Einstellung: Man sieht einen total verwüsteten Campingplatz. Ein Mann läuft über den Platz und tritt gegen Gegenstände die ihm im Weg liegen. Plötzlich richtet der Fremde seinen Zauberstab in die Luft und ruft "Morsmordre", der Zuschauer kann erkennen, dass es sich um den jungen Mann handelt der beim Mord des Gärtners, durch Voldemort, anwesend war. Harry erwacht wieder und sieht ein eigenartiges Gebilde am Himmel. Der Fremde wird auf Harry aufmerksam und läuft auf ihn zu. Harry steht auf und rennt weg. Im Hintergrund hört man die Stimmen von Ron und Hermine die nach Harry rufen. Als die beiden bei Harry auftauchen, rennt der Fremde weg. Die drei schauen zum Himmel und Harry fragt was das sei, er bekommt heftige Narbenschmerzen. Nun dringt aus der anderen Richtung "Stupor"- Rufe, eine Gruppe von Zauberern kommt auf sie zu. Arthur rennt zu den Kids und ruf den Zauberern zu, dass das sein Sohn ist. Er fragt die Kids ob alles Ok ist. Einer der Zauberer fragt sofort, wer es gewesen sei? Arthur spricht den Zauberer mit Crouch an und fragt ihn seinerseits, ob er wirklich glaube, dass die drei damit etwas zutun haben würden. Crouch entgegnet, sie seien am Ort des Verbrechen angetroffen worden. Harry ist ratlos und fragt wieso Verbrechen, Hermine erklärt, dass das das Dunkle Mal sei, sein Symbol. Harry fragt Voldemort? die Männer unter den Masken gehören auch zu ihm? Das bestätigt Arthur, ja Todesser. Harry erzählt den Ministeriumsleuten, dass da vorhin ein Mann gewesen sei und zeigt in eine Richtung. Die Zauberer ziehen in die angegebene Richtung ab. Arthur fragt nach dem Fremden, aber Harry hat ihn nicht erkennen können. Alle schauen nun auf das Dunkle Mal. Vorschlag: Während der Nachfeiern des Finalspiels auf dem Zeltplatz greift eine Gruppe Vermummter anders als im Buch nicht die Muggelfamilie des Verwalters, sondern die dort versammelten magischen Menschen an. Zelte werden in Brand gesetzt, Panik bricht aus. Die Weasleygeschwister (Bill und Charly sind nicht dabei), Harry und Hermine versuchen, sofort zum Portschlüssel zu kommen. Auf dieser Flucht wird Harry von den anderen getrennt, stürzt und liegt bewußtlos mitten auf dem verwüsteten Zeltplatz. Ein Mann, den die aufmerksamen Zuschauenden als den erkennen, der dabei war als Voldemort den alten Gärtner ermordete, beschwört mit seinem Zauberstab das dunkle Mal an den Himmel. Erst danach kommt Harry wieder zu sich. Er findet Ron und Hermine wieder, die nach ihm gesucht haben, Dann treffen die Ministeriumszauberer und Arthur bei ihnen ein, Arthur kann die drei vor seinen Kollegen, und deren Beschuldigungen retten. Sie fahnden nach dem "Verbrecher", der das dunkle Mal erzeubt hat. Harry schickt sie in die Richtung, in die jener ihm unbekannte Mann verschwunden ist, den er nach seinem Wiedererwachen gesehen hat. ---Hermine (!) erklärt im Film, dass das dunkle Mal das Zeichen Voldemorts ist und deshalb alle alarmiert hat.--- --.Aragog (Diskussion) 13:56, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Sollen wir noch einfügen, dass die älteren Weasleys Bill, Charlie und Percy während der WM nicht anwesend sind (die sind ja eigentlich während des ganzen Filmes nicht dabei)? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 21:21, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Der Satz --Hermine (!) erklärt im Film, dass das dunkle Mal ein Zeichen für Voldemorts erfolgreich vollbrachte Schreckenstaten war, seit Jahren nicht mehr gesichtet wurde und deshalb alle alarmiert hat.--- ist so nicht richtig. Sie sagt :"Das dunkle Mal, Harry, es ist sein Symbol. (im Original: It's the dark mark. It's his mark)". Die Erklärungen von Mr. Weasley bezüglich des dunklen Males fehlen ganz. LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 21:53, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe es in diesem Sinn geändert. Dass Bill und Charly nicht dabei sind, müsste auch bei den vorangehenden Artikeln noch nachgetragen werden. Was ist mit Percy?--Aragog (Diskussion) 17:53, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Nachklapp: Sorry, ich habe mal wieder erst danach bemerkt, dass du die Änderungen schon in den Filmabschnitt der Kapitelübersicht eingefügt hattest. Was ist nun mit Percy? Diass Bill und Charly im Film eingespart werden, habe ich bis jetzt noch nicht nachgetragen.--Aragog (Diskussion) 18:04, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe es nachgetragen. Percy war auch nicht anwesend.--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 19:21, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Würdest du dir bitte noch mal Filmkapitel im Artikel durchlesen, ob es so in Ordnung ist, danke. LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 20:09, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC)